


銀土逆轉設定

by anpathio



Series: 紺子 [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: GH-ONLY, M/M, NSFW
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio
Summary: ＊逆轉設定：副長銀x萬事屋土，分歧點為戰後白夜叉偽裝戰死退隱，之後受到近藤的幫助加入道場。土方則在三葉告白後倉惶不告而別離開武州，後被登勢收留開萬事屋。＊個人覺得環境會影響個性，於是進真選組的阿銀會乖一些，擁有家人照顧與支持的土方則會圓滑不少。＊部分原大江戶事件設定會依據需要做內容及順序更改。＊首度嘗試第二人稱IN銀土，「你」的對象為銀時，「那個人」以及「他」大多時候指土方。





	1. [銀土] 你在他生日那天第三次告白，而他接受了 01

你覺得從一開始就不對勁。

說的並不是昨日破百年紀錄的暴雨和今日晴朗得像是前一晚是個錯誤的部分，而是自覺錯過了太多可以把話說清楚，把事情弄得順遂的機會。  
身上的溼衣服在滯悶的室內並不好受，你胡亂抓起剛才和熟識的醫者要來的便服，在空無一人的診療室更換，暗自慶幸總一郎把那個總是對自家雇主保護過度的吵鬧中國女孩帶走去追蹤委託之類的。

很好，你根本沒心情面對任何人。  
想起總一郎臨走前不悅的神情，你並不擔憂自己在他心中的地位有所變動，你只擔心日後他會更變本加厲地找上那個人的麻煩。

那個人 — 你嘆了口氣 — 上一回看到他是在超市內，真正的不期而遇。

原本只是想買包草莓軟糖的你看到他，心跳慣例地蹦快幾下，然後沈下去。  
向來勤儉持家的他在大嬸必爭之地的特價貨架前發呆，手上提籃裡只有一瓶美奶滋。  
儘管看來只是毫無防備，他依舊渾身散發生人勿近的氣息，你不大情願地計算起見到這狀態已有幾天。

答案是17，從那晚算起的話。

他不知道你就站在他背後，你舉起手想要像是平常一樣打招呼，但也明白在那晚之後，最後一絲平常的可能性已經被自己搞砸。  
此刻你腦裡突然出現一個毫無根據的認定：看似呆然的外表是假象，眼前的他為了維持這份假象早已耗盡心力。

你琢磨是該劈頭再道歉一次，抑或是先取得主導權把話好好再說一次。  
但擁擠的超市不是好說話的地方，強行拉扯只會有反效果，  
一瞬，你甚至考慮起要大叫「有炸彈」然後趁亂抓人逃出的方案。

這奢侈的煩惱沒機會作祟太久，少女的高音頻喝止了所有曾經的可能。

 

「混蛋捲毛，你別來煩我們家十四！  
他這些日子心情很不好，不准添亂！」  
一番話完全忽略於被驚醒的他低聲而無氣力的駁斥『我很好，神樂』，你從他吃驚的眼神裡明瞭，他真的直到中國女孩拿傘戳開你的時候才發覺你的存在。

這等心不在焉是無法好好打工，更遑論處理危險委託的。  
你很清楚他職業上的危險性並不亞於自己的，但所有關切都在中國女孩的阻撓（物理），和他的AT力場（心靈）格擋下來。

 

「也許再過幾日。」  
你設法轉個念頭，順道稱讚這個月初的自己的英明，早早聯合那位同等難搞的房東婆婆，一起為他下個月的五號生日會決定好慶生方式。  
「到時就能好好說話了。」

 

但天人一族的莫非定律沒有看漏你這份僥倖，也無視你這陣子的確安分守己勤於職務積陰德般的努力。  
萬事屋的兩個孩子，眼鏡新八機和中國女孩在百年暴雨紀錄被打破的隔日找上難得準時巡邏的你。

新八機語帶歉意一邊制止同行者的興師問罪，一邊詢問是否在這兩天看過他們家雇主。  
你趁著總一郎吐嘈女孩鬆脫的髮飾時，思考了那個人是不是還在逃避自己的問題，隨口回應「是大人都會有想消失幾天的衝動，沒啥大不了的！」，卻被猛烈抨擊回來。

 

「我們家十四很乖的！  
以前都不會參與第二攤也不多喝，更不會徹夜未歸還不事先通知讓人擔心！  
一定是被壞人帶壞的！」

 

女孩的"壞人"意有所指，你不以為意，卻是暗中猜想在那些醉酒晚歸的事件裡，自己摻和了幾回。  
一旁眼鏡少年委婉解釋自家雇主昨日上午接了電話後僅提及『要出門、晚飯自理』後就失去聯絡毫無音訊至今。

當總一郎弟弟難得常識性發言「失蹤人口請恰警察局，真選組是特殊武裝警察有更重要的事情要做」，你把公務手機號碼給了看來較為中立的少年，要他情況有變化再打來，然後你狀似不經意地更改了巡邏路線。

「銀大哥？」  
栗髮青年提高了音調，甚至繃住呼吸等待你的解釋。

「這路線，比較多吃的。」  
然而心浮氣躁的你只想到這等無法抵禦任何質疑的推托之詞，挑起的厭煩感讓你想起來自己並不喜愛這份工作，在此只是為了報答恩情，和等待履行一個承諾。

 

**********************************

「笨坂！換好衣服就過來讓貝貝抽血，既然說要幫忙就給我幫到底！」  
白傑克的聲音透過隔間和擴音聽來詭異，稱呼則是熟識已久的證明。  
也正因為這層關係，你才會沈浸在之前那句「所以這傢伙到底是你的誰？為什麼要做到這地步？」所引起的震撼裡。

你敷衍了幾聲表示知悉，機械性地把尺寸略小的家居服換上，捲起袖子走到手術間旁的小間，坐下讓貝貝阿姨...姊姊抽取手術用血液。

「他需要多少就拿多少。」  
完全不合時宜的對著不同的人回嗆了白傑克先前的疑問，幾乎毫無意義的強調。

「我們家那隻，手並沒那麼殘，你放心吧！」  
彷彿明瞭你那句沒頭沒腦的要求所指為何，貝貝要你好好休息別多想。

你嘗試閉上眼睛，思緒卻擅自開轉了跑馬燈。  
「只不過捐點血就要見祖宗了嘛？」在內心吐嘈，從想像裡拿起一桶焦糖爆米花，準備一路看下去。

 

你想起第一次看到他，是應近藤大猩猩的拜託，因為聽聞近藤在求愛大作戰中落敗給誰之後，立即衝出去的總一郎氣勢太嚇人。

「他們在武州的時候就常打在一起，雖然應該不會有事，還是麻煩看顧一下。」

你的確並不擔心，而是多了點好奇，那個向來把事不關己的冷漠面具掛好掛滿的總一郎竟能如此主動。

抵達大街上的騷動中心，毫無困難地混入人群，目睹了料想中的一面倒的戰況，但沒明確結果的時間持續得比預期還久。  
那黑髮青年宛如立於狂風中不為所動的樹，消極但嚴密地以最低限度進行物理防守，直到總一郎動了真怒，進入敵我不分大範圍破壞性吟唱咒文......

你阻止了他，搬出大猩猩親授的話語，和親自站在兩人之間。  
這招很有用，悻悻然收手的總一郎表示他不會善罷干休即離去，四周看熱鬧的人也做鳥獸散。

黑髮青年在拍去身上的塵土時低聲對你道了謝，表示他在遇到近藤，並不得不打敗他之後，已有心理準備此類事件會發生。

「他是認真的。」  
『嗯，我知道。』

他終於抬頭，你發現你意外地喜歡他的眼睛，像是海藍寶石。

 

你順理成章接下阻止一番隊隊長在外毀壞真選組名聲的任務，也同時對那位有著漂亮藍眼、柔順黑短直的青年做了些調查。

他叫土方十四郎，在歌舞伎町四天王之一的登勢老太婆店家樓上開了間萬事屋。  
收養了毫無血緣關係的天人女孩和她的大狗，看似溫吞大概距離脫離童貞還有20年的眼鏡少年則是他的助手，從發傳單站看板到解決抬面下危險任務的委託都來者不拒。  
按時給付助手薪資、繳房租，對周圍人謙彬有禮但保持距離，照理說是相親說媒的熱門人選，全都給那老太婆擋下了。  
偶爾抽點小煙也無其他不良嗜好，唯一（？）的缺點大概就是個美奶滋狂熱份子，真可惜了他那張標緻的臉蛋和不亞於自己的身材。

......你停頓了一下，對於認定他"長得標緻"的時間點感到困惑。  
畢竟在初期，對自己的認知應該還是熱愛海咪咪的鋼鐵直男才是。

 

之後是又一次的巧遇，你自認沒有搜查他的行程或出沒地，但結果差不多，而且所有人都認為你是跟著總一郎才碰到他的。  
他正在屋頂上鋪瓦，奉公守法的打工中，總一郎卻完全無視對方沒有武器的事實逕自展開攻擊。

總一郎眼角餘光掃到你的氣息，語氣嚴厲地要求這次不准插手介入。  
看不過去這等專橫，你看準時機把自己常用的木刀拋丟過去給他，而他接刀的動作之順手令你訝異兩人之間的默契何時培養出來了。

總一郎的實力你十分清楚，因此能藉以判定他大約在何種水準。  
你靜悄悄等待喊停的時機，但他另有打算。  
在一個不算是失誤的間隙裡，他巧妙傾斜了刀身，讓攻擊力道卸開大半，餘勢仍切上左肩，鮮血立刻染上了兩人，單方的攻勢終於暫停。  
總一郎一定也發覺了對方突然示弱的異樣，儘管錯愕也拒絕接受他再一次提出的道歉，和自願被砍作為贖罪的作為。

事不宜遲，你也跳上了屋頂，正色提醒總一郎他與近藤的約定，還有現在之所以不能惹事的更深層原因 — 你相信即便是他都懂得緩急輕重。  
總一郎臉色很難看，但的確是慢慢恢復成平常的他，冷冷說道不會善罷干休，彷彿沒事一樣地離去。

你鬆了一口氣，轉身想察看他的傷勢，而他掩飾著傷口表示並無大礙，道謝中把木刀還給你。

「下次再這麼做的話，他真的會殺了你。」  
『我知道。  
但總有一天他會消氣的，我忍到那時就好。  
總悟他......並不是那麼不通情理的孩子。』

你並不了解在武州到底有何過往，對於他的隱忍態度只能解釋為他自認愧對於總一郎所以願意忍受。  
你胸口不明原因的難受起來，原本就不是紮得整齊的領巾被你完全扯下。  
還正拿在手上想著真礙事，另一隻手卻擅自搭上了他，強制他留下接受包紮，還告訴他可以找哪裡的醫者，報自己的名字會有折扣。

他對這突如其來的關切非常不知所措，你感受到他的退縮和婉謝之意，而你對於接下來為何要說這話毫無頭緒。

「...等你傷好一點，要不要一起吃飯？我請客。」

 

事後你回想起來，雖然在很多地方研判錯誤，但有一個是正確的：他沒有朋友，而你亟欲把自己塞進這個領域。  
你善用被人揶揄過的兩人相似性、活用情報收集，加上一些站在你這邊的運氣，已經沒有詞語能形容你們撞見彼此的次數和巧合性了。

蚊子天人事件讓你知道他也一樣怕鬼，還有著會逃避到美奶滋王國的可愛習慣。  
難得的休假日外出被攘夷份子打亂，卻和他接連從定食屋撞入觀賞同一場電影，還一同打鬧到三溫暖去。  
在賞花季節如兩個笨蛋般的拼酒嘔吐，隔天在販賣機中（上）醒來；  
夜排家用新主機的發行巧遇上萬事屋一行，參與搶主機競賽最後鬧到官方停止販售......

諸多不大不小讓人會心一笑的事件，是在看似和平的大江戶裡不可多得的點綴，你生於戰亂也歷經風浪，自然是再珍惜不過。  
而他對於你的飯局或酒局邀約從一開始的婉拒，到"不經意"加入，乃至能算是定期一起喝點小酒發散日常壓力的程度，這進程雖有些落後，總還算上了軌道。

會如此喜歡上一個人，對你來說其實是初次經驗，於是你變得謹慎小心，甚至患得患失。  
總一郎在這段期間意外安分，雖可歸功於中國女孩的積極保護起了作用，你也並不是沒看到兩個孩子表面為了其他人打得火熱。  
或許是將心比心，而若總一郎的注意力可以被分散，就事後買點醋昆布酬謝中國女孩也好。

那時你想，距離告白只差一步，需要一個好契機。  
但在那之前，你碰到的是險些毀滅一切的危機。


	2. [銀土] 你在他生日那天第三次告白，而他接受了 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊逆轉設定：副長銀x萬事屋土，分歧點為戰後白夜叉偽裝戰死退隱，之後受到近藤的幫助加入道場。  
> 土方則在三葉告白後倉惶不告而別離開武州，後被登勢收留開萬事屋。
> 
> ＊個人覺得環境會影響個性，於是進真選組的阿銀會乖一些，擁有家人照顧與支持的土方則會圓滑不少。
> 
> ＊部分原大江戶事件設定會依據需要做內容及順序更改。
> 
> ＊首度嘗試第二人稱IN銀土，「你」的對象為銀時，「那個人」以及「他」大多時候指土方。

總一郎即將出嫁的姊姊三葉自武州來訪，看著行為與平常大相逕庭的總一郎笑靨如花地扮演和善好弟弟，你直覺拼圖缺失的一塊終於浮現。

你眼皮跳得厲害，內心充斥的不安不僅是因為剛剛在姊弟的笑容脅迫下吞完一杯TABASCO草莓聖代的關係。  
然而即便容許自身的軟弱，也說服這是看氣氛不開問，稍後的不期而遇代替你舉手了。

效果卓越，總一郎弟弟散發的厭惡之強大前所未見，急切到無視弟弟的三葉小姐顯然想追上那人，但走沒幾步即狂咳不停只得做罷，造成風暴的當事者則站在走廊上遠遠的一鞠躬之後消失得無影無蹤。  
你稍後才明白為什麼他會在這個巧妙時點出現在屯所，那原因令你在心中痛罵大猩猩好幾天。

把病人安置到醫院病房時，你見到了總一郎口中那位好心的未婚夫，乍看之下是位言行相符的生意人，不過你內心某處警鈴響個不停。  
你召來組內的監察，要他暗中對藏場當馬做點調查，也為你在為數不少的濫用職權紀錄中再添一筆。

然而有人比你更快想到這步。  
「局長已經委託外面的人來調查了，副長應該不用顧慮到這些。」

你立時明白這"外面的人"是誰，當場想吐嘈這分明是關係者哪裡是外人。  
懷著滿肚子疑問去探病，你帶了醫生禁止但病人特愛的辣仙貝果然有用，她以一種與熟人閒聊的態度解說了你困惑許久，但未能提問的往事糾纏。

「把事情都說出來，內心果然舒暢多了呢！  
雖然跟坂田先生是第二次見面，卻有種安心的感覺......好懷念。」

你沒有聽漏最後宛如自言自語的三個字，認為三葉不可能知曉你和他之間的現況，忍不住接了下去，  
「也許是因為我跟他很相似？曾有人這麼說過。」

她卻狀似理解，看著你微笑、點點頭，  
「說不定真的是這樣，那就麻煩坂田先生幫我多多看顧他了。」

陰錯陽差地獲得前任的許可，你也覺得自己鬆一口氣，但整顆心的確是都懸到了他身上。  
當年拒絕這段關係的發展、強行逃開，至少造成一方的傷心遺憾，還招致她弟弟就此多年懷恨在心的始作俑者，如今被牽扯回來處理更為複雜的局面，他對整件事是怎麼想的？

你想藉由他來向大猩猩報告進度時觀察他的反應，沒想到他差遣吉米來傳遞訊息，而那紅豆廢全然不知事件原貌，毫無益處。  
惟是他帶來的情報證實了你的臆測：對方不懷好意。  
判定再來該是出手的時機，你不得不與大猩猩先私下確認接下來的行動方針。

 

「如果總悟......」  
「我會阻止他。」  
你簡潔地說，如同這決定是極其自然的。

近藤沈默上好一陣子，最終用一種近似於感激的眼神看著你，  
「拜託你了。」

 

只對組員傳達將會隨時出動掃蕩的指令，你罕見地出現在道場內等總一郎找到你。  
在等待的空閒裡，你又一次思考了自己為什麼在這裡的問題。

說起來並不是職涯選擇，最多稱得上是機緣：在大戰後成功以假死告退那些不堪回首的過往，在極其潦倒、差不多幾乎自暴自棄的盡頭，巧遇那個彷彿不懂放棄為何物的大猩猩。  
他以一種出於野性的直覺判定幫得上忙，以及「還有機會回頭」，儘管他並不清楚你是為什麼自我放逐，他也不在乎。  
被官府找麻煩在你的經驗裡絕對不是好事，大猩猩卻能用他的能力和手腕讓你無罪開釋，宛如獲得新生。

大猩猩提出"到他的道場作客"的主意，你不置可否，於是在曾經熟悉的類似環境裡住下。  
一陣子你才瞭解大猩猩和他愉快的小伙伴們是藉由認識的高官提拔而即將成立的幕府特殊武裝組織，這巨大落差的認知和近乎反射性對官差的厭惡令你萌生去意。

這一回，是大猩猩低下頭來拜託你留下。

「我們...真選組的成立並非穩固，只要大老們一個不高興可能會前功盡棄無立足之地。  
我希望銀時能留下來，至少先幫助我們度過那個危機，之後你可以自由離開。」

一時你並不確定自己留在這個組織是好是壞，甚至想要以真相來婉拒這份重責大任，但知情你真實身份的大猩猩承諾他會一視同仁地保護你。  
這麼傻的人並不多見，而恩總是要報的，於是你開出了幾個條件，也想好了對外的掩飾說詞，正式接下這個任務。

從真選組成立那天起，你身為副長但並不管事，組員訓練方面由沖田、公文類交由齋藤終處理。  
掃蕩攘夷份子的任務看情況出手，大多時候仗著「某高官靠人情塞進來的多餘人口」的說法位居幕後，無所事事，人稱廢柴副長。

總一郎終於在你打起盹之前到來，他提出的要求如你所料的不合理：希望能在婚禮前，請真選組無視未來姊夫可能的不法行動，至少在姊姊死前能有一般人的幸福。  
早已摸清他的思路，你冷酷地回應辦不到，畢竟阻止非法軍火運送進大江戶，比維持某個祥和假象還要重要。

「從現在開始你不用出勤，你就只有一個任務：到醫院陪她。  
對揮刀對象有所猶豫的話，就不該出現在戰場上。」

栗髮少年眼神一轉犀利，你知道此話踩到他的痛處。

「這是副長命令？」  
「無庸置疑。」

你把手放上木刀，拇指推了應是刀柄的位置，在真刀的場合是備戰動作，總一郎毫不猶豫接下暗示，所有恨意化為怒吼，拔刀衝過來。

 

這一切都在預料之中，連同結果。  
你和總一郎過去曾有幾次正面交鋒，認真打鬥也不下數次，但如此悽慘的一面倒則是首見。  
你出手比平常沈，重點部位一個都沒少打，疼痛對他這種人來說應該家常便飯，他卻趴在地上不動。

「記住你的任務，其他不用管，我們會處理。」  
自認把話說得夠清楚，你把他留在那裡，吩咐一直在外待命的齋藤終給他備車直送醫院，並看守他。

 

一件棘手事務剛落幕，覺得那番打鬥之後完全靜不下心來頹廢，你召來吉米要他報告有關藏場的觀察報告。  
吉米一臉擔心的說沒新消息，因為負責偵察的萬事屋老闆已經錯過了預定回報時間，且呼叫他並無回應。

「老闆是個小心的人，這委託又僅限觀察、嚴禁出手，要說是被發現而逃不掉的機率應該......不至於吧？」  
多少知悉他身手的吉米逕自作文起來，都只構築了你內心莫名的惡寒。

「除非他發現什麼，決定直接衝進去。」  
「咦？不會吧？  
老闆這麼正經的人應該不會亂來，何況局長的指示可是"有任何問題，都只是真選組的問題"啊？」

就這樣，你連結耐性的神經斷了。  
因為你十分清楚個性越是正經的傢伙在超越臨界點後會比任何人都瘋狂。  
又一次在內心暗罵了一頓把他捲入事件的大猩猩，你下令幾個番隊整隊後立即出發，自己則親自押著吉米要他帶路。

 

打草驚蛇的可能性完全被你忽略，在前往目的地的途中你不斷被其他人質疑，就在所有人都認為你小題大作時，在港區偏遠的尋常倉庫區冒出的陣陣黑煙、火花，零星爆炸和連續槍響徹底打醒了他們。  
對你來說那些聲響昭示的是他還活著的跡象，也是招致可怕想像的源頭。

現場除了藏場的手下，也混些你在攘夷份子觀察名單上看熟的面孔，至少這回生意人是脫不了罪。  
一部分人訝異於真選組竟能如此神速趕到，你沒心情搭理，只是一個接一個揪著問他在哪裡。

從那些嘍囉口中，你拼湊出這個今晚被稱為"惡鬼一樣的男人"的樣貌。  
他自搬運軍火的行列中突然切入，奪走並銷毀部分新式武器，藉以引出高層的行蹤。  
在一角，你找到被他當成打鬥用具棄置、滿是血跡的藍白和服，判定在真選組衝入，改變他被眾人圍堵封殺的局勢後，他必然追擊藏場而去。

你憑著在路上看過的倉庫區簡圖印象，再次賭上你們的相似性，抄了所謂的捷徑，終於趕上那場追捕賽。

 

千鈞一髮，藏場身邊的保鏢正要對他開槍。  
你不假思索把木刀拋丟出去，看它漂亮地擊倒嘍囉，也看到他如何無視子彈，眼中只有目標的那種不要命的瘋狂。  
倒下的保鏢絆住了他，你眼角餘光瞥見罪魁禍首就要逃出生天，但你的心已做出抉擇。  
你跑向他，順手一拳解除了所有可能的威脅。

你知道自己是跑在最前頭的人，任何除此之外的動向都該戒備，這時你感到周圍不尋常的氣息，不過是熟悉的。  
身為內偵組也是全組機動性最強的齋藤終在你身邊停下，聽得你一字指令「追！」，便朝著敵人逃離的方向消失。

若齋藤現在在此，就表示總一郎也來了，信賴的兩人搭檔應該萬無一失，於是你放下心將他輕擁入懷，然而他並未意識到是你，仍掙扎著要離開。  
手上觸及的溫熱潮濕令你心跳少了幾拍，也是這時才看到他的血是如何在先前行經的路上一如畫家揮毫潑灑。

「十四，夠了！  
剩下的交給真選組，他不會逃掉，你做得很好了。」

這是你第一次叫他的小名，這個親暱的稱呼過往你聽到大猩猩這麼用且只有他這麼用，曾經嫉妒過好一陣子。  
由於過份執拗想在他心中留下特殊印象，多串君成為專屬於他的稱呼，卻被他視為僅具戲謔的意味。

你渴望這份親暱能夠喚醒甚至安撫他，同時逼迫自己冷靜，努力辨識他一身黑裝究竟掩蓋了多少傷勢。  
在鍥而不捨的努力下，他終於停下來，原本滿佈狂氣的海藍眼眸如今充滿疑惑，如同你只是個失血過多之後出現的假象，直到你脫下外套蓋在他身上，因著這股暖意抖上幾下。

隊員逐步掃蕩過來，其中一人向你報告總一郎已經迅速擒下藏場當馬並交付運送，接到病危通知的他則立即轉往醫院。  
原田等人也將另外幾位通緝犯逮捕歸案，事件至此可謂圓滿結束。  
你吩咐部下把車開來倉庫後門，你們也要趕過去。

似是被地點點醒了神智，他突然抓住你的手臂，斷續告訴你他不要去醫院。  
他如此不可理喻的程度，被傷到的是身體還是心呢？

你沒空追究，「就算不是要見她，也得要見醫生」堅定地回言，趁著他困惑起你為何彷彿明白問題癥結的知情者發言時，  
拖他上車綁好安全帶，盡你最大的努力安全而飛速地奔馳到大江戶病院。

你親自坐鎮監督急診室的醫生把他的傷逐一處理，一邊以手機聽著樓上加護病房前的部下回傳後續。  
在眼前的清理縫合暫時告一段落，判定他應該已經穩定下來，你詢問他要不要上去看看。

他只是慘澹一笑，  
『總悟在她身邊就好，我只會破壞氣氛。  
......已經、沒關係了。』

就在你思索這句話的意思，是他認為跟三葉已經形同無關係者，抑或是他已不再在意這段關係時，通話另一端突然爆出成串哭聲，而不待你傳達，他也輾轉聽到了。  
那雙海藍眼眸雖然看著自己，落點卻實在地穿透，你覺得那張臉上有著墜入深淵的人的表情。

醫護人員這時推來了你先行囑咐的輪椅，但被突然勉力從病床站起的他完全無視，只是拿走閒置一旁的前臂杖，朝樓梯間走去。  
這舉動太出乎意料，你切斷電話跟著他，在階梯上聽到他萬分艱難地請求獨處，說他沒事、只是要上去抽根煙。

他身上的物品都在先前的救治中拿掉了，何況受傷的人本來就不該抽煙。  
但你沒有反駁如此易戳破的謊言，僅是陪他走上一段，在加護病房的樓層止步，望著他繼續走向屋頂。  
雖然隱約認為他並不會做最傻的事，但是次傻的底線在哪你並不清楚。  
右邊走廊上是一片武州出身的核心伙伴所製造出來的愁雲慘霧，你明白自己格格不入，拾起他們在祈福打氣時帶來的激辛仙貝，默默有了主意。

他逕自爬上了無力自救的高塔，現在的你所能做的，就是築層好走的階等他下來。

你找到站在欄杆處無意義吹著冷風的他，而他、也許從腳步聲就知道是你，因此沒有被驚動，背對著拒絕一切接觸，此時就連老天爺都不知道他的表情。  
只一句「來送仙貝的」沒有其他多餘言語，你拆開香氣四溢的辣仙貝包裝遞給他一片。  
依著存在於你們之間那微不可言的默契，他接下了，無視可能會被沒有飲用水可能會被辣死的現實，迫不及待地送進嘴裡。

『......好辣...辣得、眼淚都......』

眼前是個連哭泣都要外來物理藉口的傻孩子，你強壓出自內心想要擁抱住他的衝動，很努力才說服自己那長年浸泡在糖份的舌頭和牙齒開始咀嚼包裝裡的另一片。  
而在聽到他這麼說之後，眼裡似也跟著模糊起來。

「嗯，好辣。」

 

如果按照理想，你對他告白、提出交往請求，不管他接受或是被他打臉（物理），都該要是在你能控制狀況的範圍內。  
至少你認為不管這樣結果是什麼，都比較能接受。

例如在飯後小酌，藉口要繞道去超市買瓶草莓牛奶而順路陪他走回萬事屋的路上開口，似乎是個不錯的主意。  
旁人的存在多少會讓面子薄的他注意言行、不會有大動作或爭吵，你甚至研究了萬事屋方圓N百公尺的大小巷道以備不時之需（？），就連真選組出任務時你都沒這麼用心。

然而如同所有的計畫，都趕不上變化。

就這個前女友（本人否認）出現並退場的大事件，你別無他法的把告白計畫推遲了。  
這一退也並非一無所獲：在你的數落下大猩猩好好反省了並交上春季限定全口味的哈根大使各十盒，以及你藉口探望傷患、傳達葬禮的訊息和送慰問金跟他多見了幾次面。  
雖然你們過往一同參與過不少驚天動地的大事件，在屋頂上一起共享辣仙貝的兩人獨處時光，你覺得這份特殊性是被他特別珍視的，這微小的差異體現在稍後的墓前參拜。

那天你真的只是心血來潮，決定在休日去為這位薄命但胸襟豁達的偉大女性上柱香，也許告知他為了她做的那些努力（你覺得其他人並不會多嘴），和自己的打算。  
沒想到在墓園外，看到等候著的眼鏡少年和老遠就對你叫囂「又一個跟蹤狂」的中國少女。  
你斟酌不該進去打攪一個說著要鄭重告別過去的人，反正多得是時間，也為他鼓起勇氣自願來到這裡感到高興。

他在裡面待了很久，等到終於出來時連你都看得出來他努力掩飾哭過的痕跡，兩個孩子也特別貼心沒有點出這個事實。  
而當你又例行被中國女孩百般挑剔時，他首次開口為你說了好話，於是你順勢以那天街上有天人特殊節日的遊行提出邀約，反正你有自信中途能甩掉兩個跟班。  
看到他點頭，你覺得陰霾被一掃而空。

街上被各種翠綠色飾品點綴，人山人海在預料之中，你跟他走得很近也就能被順理成章的解釋。  
兩個孩子用點零用金就打發掉了，你突然意識到有份正當的工作還是有好處的。  
對於大白天的喝酒邀約，你用「節日特典就是綠色啤酒不喝不行」糊弄過去，說服他進了一間熱鬧得剛剛好的天人酒吧。  
你找了他會比較習慣的角落區坐下，點了看來詭異的綠色啤酒，起鬨要來比賽誰先喝完，習慣了與你之間的各種小競爭，他正面接下挑戰。

姑且不論他的傷勢剛痊癒不適合浸泡酒精，你也下意識不想讓他喝太多免得妨礙後續。  
嘗試用食物和打開話匣子轉移他對酒類的注意力，從近況到兩人的過往都趁著嘈雜歡樂的回顧一輪。  
在述說了許多在當場感覺氣呼呼，事後回想覺得可笑的大小事件之後，你終於講到被三葉小姐拜託要多照顧他的地方。

「不過，就算沒有被拜託，我也、想要照顧你。」  
『......咦？』

話題終於到了核心，你覺得心臟的跳動從來沒如此有存在感過。

「我的意思是、可以互相的...照顧。  
我們不是有很多地方很相像嗎？在一起...可以彼此照應什麼的。  
當然你也可能覺得很怪，我一開始也想過很多有的沒的，但是最後結論總還是繞歸到一個事實：我喜歡你。」  
開頭已經風雨飄搖、蠢得像是個初次告白的中二學生了，你明知最後這句如果沒堅定看著對方說，就跟在天台對底下的人群無意義狂吼同等級，仍是遲到話語最末才終於看向他。  
而他，不知道是不是第一次被同性告白，第一次被熟識（自認）的同性告白，兼第一次被可能衝著酒意才有膽的熟識同性告白，漂亮的藍眼睜得很大看著你，動作卻完全呆滯。

你腦中瞬間閃過「如果就此親吻他是不是就會醒過來」的無稽之談，但在你下頭（！）起鬨的衝動有機會付諸實行之前，他把一直拿在手裡、原本可能會拿來敲你的頭的啤酒杯重重放下。  
驚覺好像還沒正式提出交往要求，也深怕他會就此奪門而出，你暗自想擋住他的逃出路線而朝他靠得近了點，他則努力想用言語畫出界線。

『這樣、我會很困擾......』

瞧他這個樣子你大概推測他什麼都是第一次的狀態，且狀似吃軟不吃硬，三葉小姐曾提及也許是當時的自己太強勢才把人嚇跑的。  
在訝異和慶幸剛才沒有衝動之餘，腦中重擬了對策。  
「我知道！所以我並沒有要你立刻回應交往的事....只是希望你能多考慮看看？」

眼見他身體的緊繃稍微緩和，你知道這個計策方向正確，又朝著他挨近了一點。

「老實說，能成為你的朋友、一起日常吃飯喝酒什麼，真的很開心。  
我明白土方君為了維持生活的平衡很努力，所以如果你希望我這邊低調，我會很願意配合。  
但我要先瞭解土方君的真實心意，我需要知道你不是真的討厭我的。」

你不知道覺得他的臉好像紅了點是不是錯覺，但從他的肢體語言來判斷你覺得這步棋下得沒錯。  
他認真煩惱的神情顯示正在努力考慮自己所說的，你決定見好就收，輕拍了他的肩膀、提醒他面前啤酒的美味，  
「抱歉！我忘記土方君今天已經經歷很多，再讓你太煩惱就不應該，來吧！  
喝點酒，我們可以聊點別的，或者你如果想去其他店也.....」

 

『...坂田副長。』  
他打斷你，用起了向來都很有距離感的正式稱呼，你常常想是不是因為他不知道你的名字，不過要吐嘈也不是此刻。  
他吞完了口水依舊躊躇，像是要說出來的是什麼難以啟齒的話語，一會兒才下定決心，  
『雖然你有很多我不認同的個人壞習慣，還有一些真的引起人質疑的行事作風，  
但、我不討厭你。』

 

這毫無疑問是近期以來你聽過最悅耳的一句話了。


	3. [銀土] 你在他生日那天第三次告白，而他接受了 03（H）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊逆轉設定：副長銀x萬事屋土，分歧點為戰後白夜叉偽裝戰死退隱，之後受到近藤的幫助加入道場。  
> 土方則在三葉告白後倉惶不告而別離開武州，後被登勢收留開萬事屋。
> 
> ＊個人覺得環境會影響個性，於是進真選組的阿銀會乖一些，擁有家人照顧與支持的土方則會圓滑不少。
> 
> ＊部分原大江戶事件設定會依據需要做內容及順序更改。
> 
> ＊首度嘗試第二人稱IN銀土，「你」的對象為銀時，「那個人」以及「他」大多時候指土方。

你明白做人不能太過，不能有"第一次約會就要瞄準本壘"的妄想，特別是對於被萬事屋眾人捧在掌心的他。  
也許已瞧出端倪的登勢老太婆曾特意把你叫去語重心長的威嚇了下，不准你傷那孩子的心；  
而你為了展現誠意立即表示要與她共同策劃下個月他的生日會，同時承諾當晚成人喝的酒都會買單。

認真說起來，成長歷程給予你在實戰上的演練次數，卻幾乎沒有在戀愛進程上有任何助益，已修學分：0。  
你依舊努力做足功課，在幻想與實際還有自我認知之間拉鋸上幾次，然後說服自己不該著急。  
這段時間你照例按表出門巡邏，寄望能在肆意變動的巡邏路徑上找到他的行蹤，只不過奇襲總是撲空。

被人單方面躲著的感受並不好過，特別是在對方沒有拒絕的告白之後。  
就算能體諒對方是第一次也是有限度的，你壓抑隨不解擴大而溢滿的怒氣，決定連休日都要出去逛逛。

那日你一無所獲，至少在眼鏡少年明顯欲言又止之前是如此。  
你從旁側擊詢問是不是萬事屋最近生意很好，想給內心的疑慮多一點理解的空間，眼鏡少年偏著頭回想，給了一個聽來誠實的答案。  
然而少年略微猶疑的神色，讓你決意問到底。

「總覺得拜託坂田先生很不好意思，雖然也不是說會有什麼危險......」  
眼鏡少年一臉歉意，說的是希望你能抽空去看看狀況。  
由於委託人所在地是聲色場所，他嚴禁孩子們隨行，也不讓他們得知委託後續。  
女性委託人是店內員工，初步瞭解是因為意外得知店長可能的非法交易而自覺有危險，希望萬事屋能在自己成功抽身之前暫時充當男友兼保鏢。

聽起來就是他難以拒絕的委託類型，對你也是，於是你問清店名地址委託人長相，估量營業時間差不多就往店家逛去。  
夜幕低垂才是歌舞伎町的開始活躍的時間，你刻意在店前裝作猶豫，門口拉生意的小哥笑面迎來說這裡的舞孃多又好，問起你喜歡的類型必能包君滿意。  
你隨口回應你喜歡黑短直藍眼睛皮膚白看起來乾淨害羞的鄉下孩子，小哥對如此明確的指示愣了，但仍然拿出專業笑容和折價券把你送了進去。

除了你之外的好色之徒使得店裡很熱鬧，隨意換取一定金額的小鈔，你熟門熟路找到不易被注意的位置觀察動線、店內員工和尋找可能是委託人的女孩。  
一輪表演過去沒太多斬獲，你象徵性塞給一位海咪咪小姐幾張鈔票，點來第三杯酒思考是不是要裝醉鬼找廁所闖一次後台。

按照慣例在主場秀前會由新人上來暖場，你打算等眾人沈浸其中之後開始行動。  
聽著音樂、端好酒杯預備往身上灑的時候，那個被推出場的新人連自己的目光都抓住了。

微濕的黑短直，極為服貼的黑色短衣和長褲把美好身形曲線展露無疑，聚光燈打在他身上只是襯托出他膚色的白晰，還透出隱約的熱度。  
迷茫的海藍眼眸飄忽了一會兒，才像是被提醒了般隨著韻律扭起身體，乍看之下就是個不怎會跳舞的人的自然反應。  
但偶然放出的挑釁眼神、伸出的舌尖舔亮上唇，以及極具骨感的手沿著身體上下撫摸的動作，在你看來都足以引爆下半身全然不妙的反應。  
你不僅忘記原先的意圖，一瞬甚至覺得自己嫉妒起他腰間晃動的腰帶扣，也忽略了現場原本期待大奶萌妹子的觀眾其實一片噓聲的狀況。

奮力搖頭眨眼確認不是幻象，你疑惑起那位在台上讓你看得目不轉睛的人，真的是土方十四郎嗎？  
那個在你告白後狀似因害羞躲避了好幾週的傢伙，現在卻能在這種店裡跳豔舞給陌生人看？

原本該用作道具的酒在感到氣憤之餘不小心下了肚，胯下的不妙混著心頭火燒得你不甚好受、進退兩難。  
舞台後布幕的動靜終於吸引到你的注意，有位明顯是要上場的女孩在該處焦慮得不知如何是好，按特徵認出她是原委託人，你這才稍微清醒一些。

不管怎樣，現在陷入危機的應該不只那女孩，連他也是，而且無法自救。  
你抓好手上鈔票，在一曲終了之前躍上舞台、隨手灑向週邊人，然後趁亂抱住人就往舞台後方衝。

你毫不猶豫走入更衣間，要匆忙跟來的女孩30字之內說明清楚狀況，她說的內容與猜測相去不遠。  
停在門口監看動靜，你注意到朝這邊過來的幾個氣息都來者不善，回頭要女孩加緊收拾東西、從後門逃出到登勢的店尋求庇護。  
「就在萬事屋底下，那老太婆好歹也是歌舞伎町四天王之一，她不會拒絕你的，在有其他變化之前先躲著。」

送走女孩後，你主要麻煩來自於懷裡意識不清把自己當鋼管來蹭的可人兒，而不是惡狠狠堵住所有出入口圍住你們的四個彪形大漢。

「就覺得那小ㄚ頭突然多了個男朋友很奇怪，果然是假的。  
你又是什麼來歷？」

找著被他落下的和服外褂繞著他一圈包起摟在左手，順道拿起他的刀，講出連你沒想過可以大方說出來的自我介紹。  
「我是這傢伙的男朋友。  
膽敢對我的人出手，都準備好下地獄了嗎？」

就算得多帶一個不聽話的累贅，你還是可以說不費吹灰之力地擊倒那些嘍囉，連口氣都沒喘。  
目睹這一切，他在你懷裡邊笑邊稱讚你的刀法強勁，不管是坦率度還是可愛度（？）都很破表，你只覺得胯下快要失火。  
你不清楚他到底被下了什麼藥，既然原先是打算用來對付小女孩的應該也不會太誇張，雖然想要相信他的代謝系統效率，先脫身到安全的地方才為上上之策。  
毫不愧疚地從打倒的小嘍囉身上搜出現金再加敲一記，確保他們連記憶都不復存在，你拎起一不注意就會手舞足蹈起來的他，潛入夜色的掩護裡。

你找了間範圍內乾淨的旅館，匆忙揀選房間時聽到櫃臺職員有失職業禮貌的輕笑也未多予理會。  
不管是他或是你都越喘越深，而這並不完全是因為奔跑過度。

把人推進門，如同猴急的情侶脫掉兩人身上衣物，在房內的粉色氣氛下還真像是那麼回事，只不過你是第一時間押著人進浴室去馬桶催吐。  
他雖然一頭霧水仍照著做，唯是催不出來，你不得不採取PLAN B。

「這是要幫你把髒東西清出來。」  
心虛般地解釋給他聽，但不管多麼冠冕堂皇的理由都掩飾不了你的私心。

把他扒了精光好說歹說強行灌入浣腸拴劑，看他趴在浴缸外不住扭動、甚至發抖求你讓他解脫，還懂羞恥的模樣打開了你的某種開關，令你不由自主想要看更多面向。  
這份可名為衝動的情緒，在替他清洗第二次之後，他癱軟在充氣墊上卻顯然還未解除欲情狀態，你認為已經沒有退路了。

「忍得那麼久簡直是個傻子！」  
腦內曾有的界線全面崩毀，自嘲言語趕不上動作的迅速，彷彿為追上今晚原本的進度。  
取來伸手可及的潤滑液倒滿了手，剛放進去時他雖表示不適但沒有更進一步的拒絕，一會兒竟像是習慣了，隨呼吸顫動的內壁吸附著手指。  
你不清楚他到底有沒有過經驗，現下也不可能問出答案，卻會因為這點超出意外的良好反應，內心嫉妒起那個不管是誰的開發者（如果有）。  
你把他翻至正躺，似是被光線引起強烈羞恥感，他反射性想用兩手遮住臉，這一舉動不知為何引爆了你：先前在店裡累積至今的怒意全面炸開。  
猛力將他整個人拉起、直接推向旁邊的鏡面牆，趁著餘勢以腿架起他的下半身，扳開柔嫩的臀瓣就著後方角度進入他。

這個在爬資料時被經驗者戲稱的最深體位，擁有氣力的你用來毫不馬虎。  
他能用以支撐的雙手被你扣壓在鏡面上無法使力，加上雙腿敞開架在你的腿上的各種不安定性，重力則使他根本避無可避，你握有控制他的全部優勢。  
於是游刃有餘頂了頂提醒他停止無用的掙扎。  
在開始抽送前你貼近他的耳邊，送上那句這晚盤旋腦海許久的疑問，  
「你明明就願意接受我、說不討厭我的，不是嗎？」

沒有確認他是否明瞭你的質疑，逕自動起原本好不容易取得平衡的下半身。  
欣賞從他嘴裡織出的急促且成串的細碎呻吟，你聽得有些飄飄然的，至於他對被侵入的深度和力道的抱怨則被你視為是對你高超技術的見證。  
你隱約感受到他的身體其實並不排斥帶著輕微痛楚的做愛方式，這個發現促使你完全不想憐香惜玉、只欲火力全開。  
每一次的深入都能切實感受到這身體的欲拒還迎，他被你弄得意識混亂，也未察覺你已鬆開一隻手，到他前方愛撫本來就硬挺的分身。  
他禁不起前後夾攻，更在你一番惡意下，被中斷幾次後才射出。  
白濁一波波噴灑在鏡面上，而你忍不住地在他裡面射了個痛快，同時也在他肩頭留下清晰的咬痕，在此之前你不曾在性愛過程中爽到要咬人。

一番激情過後總算是稍微緩和先前的無腦衝動，你停下抽出，讓他勉強自力撐住，他趴在鏡面上不斷喘息，原先噴上的體液因重力沿著流回他的大腿更增添情色，你光是看著就覺得火又上身開燃。  
於是將他摟回懷裡，以近乎惡劣的方式握住他的弱點套弄，一邊問他要不要繼續。

其實不管他回答什麼，你已暗自認定繼續下去機率過半。  
然而他不管是不是真正允諾的狀似點頭，使得機率直接大於1了。

其實你並不是床派，過往也曾有在野地解決的經驗，然而浴室裡儘管有充氣墊，貼心的扶手與浴缸，還是限制過多且有危險。  
喜出望外的你取來浴巾，隨便擦得半乾就把人扔上床。  
對此等粗暴待遇他只來得及發出幾許不滿的聲音，隨即被你用床頭的手銬給限制住行動。  
「遮住臉的壞習慣可不能讓你養成！」

大勢底定，你頗有餘裕地跪坐下來，扳開他的雙腿，用嘴從膝蓋往上服務。  
一方面是為你剛才的莽撞做點起碼的補償，一方面也是順從心裡那份想取悅這個人的念頭。  
與在浴室時不同成分的甜膩天籟連發，他完全招架不住你在他大腿內側的各種進攻，分身在未受到碰觸下又溢出汁液，你卻不想直搗黃龍。  
在盡情探索這副身體的美好之前，有件事情必須先做。

「十四，十四......知道我是誰嗎？」

他眨了眨濕潤的藍眼，在熱度和快感襲擊的末尾裡勉強作答，『坂田副...』  
「噓～叫我的名字。」  
『...銀、銀時』

「很好、乖孩子，覺得舒服就叫出來。」  
心滿意足回到他的腰間戰場，決意進行犒賞，你一口含住他的挺立，賣力用舌舔弄吸吮。  
受不了這等刺激，他立時弓起身來，狀似逃脫的動作被手銬扣住，你也牢牢壓住他的腰，他只能徒勞躺回。  
你重複收縮口內數次，在他將要棄守時中斷，或彈弄乳首、或套住根部延緩射精。  
他被逐步翻弄得難耐，呻吟裡如你所願地混入你的名字平添你的得意。  
你琢磨著尚未實現的渴望，也從未想過，如此盡心盡力地取悅另一個人也會帶來如此愉悅感。  
像是你發現親吻後腰會引起他如被搔癢般的反應，輕撫後頸會讓他彷如貓咪回蹭，掌心摩擦著膝蓋時他會不明所以的顫抖不停......

直到你注意到那雙海藍眼眸數次被淚水充盈，還有因忍受過久而咬傷的下唇已滲出血絲。  
你一邊道歉，允諾會立刻給予滿足，一邊抬起他的腿架上自己肩膀，從側邊挺進，感受他再次接納自己，這回多了前回沒有的急躁。

你沒忘記照顧他被冷落已久的前面，反覆徘徊忍耐界線的他沒有堅持太久，帶鼻音哭叫著你的名字一同達到高潮的一幕，讓你覺得是該以4K畫質拍攝下來畢生收藏的等級。  
這想法帶出更多貪心，你用單手解開手銬把他翻至趴臥，撈起那形狀良好的臀，以手上仍沾著的體液扳開略紅腫的入口抹上幾次，又把自家小兄弟送了回去。

前兩輪在內裡造成的濕滑令你毫無阻礙地進出，且因姿勢更能深入，你開始探索起新據點各種突入。  
他趴臥在枕上喃喃不清的語句似是透露『不行了』的訊息，不過在挨了你惡作劇式的幾下巴掌後不了了之。  
臀瓣上的清晰掌印使你胯下未曾熄滅的火燒得更旺，在下半身的驅使下，你將他拉起身抓住左臂，一手巧妙制住他的後頸。  
對人體要害瞭若指掌，你明確知道手指壓住哪裡會缺氧，指尖的脈動引導你收放力量。  
他不明所以的呼喊時強時弱，從快感到生死都操控於你，給你無上的優越感。  
從床頭的鏡子映射你看得到他瀕臨失神的美味表情，加上他體內欲罷不能的強力收縮，你認為在此惡趣味下玩得盡興的不只是自己。

只是狀況來得太快，他突然一陣痙攣後撤守陣地，你不得不立即鬆手，也在此驚嚇中又一次填滿他的後穴。  
他癱在床上不停咳嗽、貪婪吸取氧氣的模樣實在惹人憐愛。  
先前的解放並不完全，他的分身明顯硬得難受，這麼一相比就是自己失職了。  
你勇敢打退腦內的抖S小天使的提案，決心要替他服務到底。  
引導他躺平，你細細親吻他的胸、肩、鎖骨和脖子。  
手指輕柔安撫著餘下尚亢奮的部分，從回應表現你明瞭他已精疲力竭，也是，今晚的確夠折騰他了。

確定他又引出想被塞滿的不耐之後，你重回那濕潤柔軟、流連忘返之地展現你的誠意。  
面對面的傳統體位限制不少，但能第一時間接收對方表情的優勢是無可取代的。  
規律的抽送是你希望他能藉以感受你的溫柔，而當他習慣了頻率，也懂得挺腰配合起來，你忍不住吻起他來。  
從開始這場瘋狂性愛以來你就沒有好好地如此品嚐他，然而他的表現比夏日限定的三倍甜點還讓人留戀。  
於是你捧住他的頭深吻，忘情到不給他喘息機會。  
即便隱約感受到生存危機的他，在昏沈中勉強用手搭上你的肩欲推開，甚至是抓傷你都逃脫不了箝制。

在一陣缺氧的顫抖中，他交出曾矜持住的一切，在他失神後依舊射出大量體液，量多到宛如失禁，足證這身體是如何興奮過度。  
而你在難以言喻的極樂中回到人間，已是不知多久以後的事。

明知該結束卻仍意猶未盡，眷戀讓你沒有立刻撤出，喘息稍緩中取來毛巾初步擦拭兩人身上的狼狽。  
自嘲若再來一次就要突破自己過往最佳紀錄，趁著他無法在意，肆意在裡面動了幾下，卻突然聽到原本暈厥過去的他發出不一樣的呻吟。  
你所感受到的緊窒也達到前所未有的程度，一下子將你推到了無法思考的新境界。

『嗚唔！唔嗯...欸、坂田...副長？』

他的表情從極度困惑轉為同等慌張，特別是他發現自己的雙腿在"醒來"之前其實緊緊纏繞著你的時候。  
你趕緊阻止他要強行分開的驚慌舉動，抓住他的手腕要他先放鬆不然雙方都會難受，這才慢慢告別這個與你無比契合的身體。  
入夜以來所做的種種美夢，到此終有夢醒時分。

 

他像一隻驚嚇過度的小白兔背對著你發抖，你趕緊拉來被單覆蓋住他，努力為他的記憶斷層搭出容易理解的認知橋樑。  
你提到被眼鏡少年委託協助委託、提到你誤食女孩被人下藥的食物，以及安撫他店裡的麻煩已經擺平，女孩也應該平安無事的在老太婆店裡。  
小心翼翼地把實情包裝得不那麼刺激，當然那些資訊對他來說都是次要的，因為後半發生的事情，自己責無旁貸。

「抱歉！我沒能忍住......  
我想我是喜歡你喜歡得過頭了，一旦你沒有拒絕就得意忘形。  
我不該趁機對在那種無力拒絕狀態的你下手，就算你已經同意交往了也......  
對不起！請原諒我！開出什麼條件都可以！  
就是拜託別把我當成不必要的記憶抹殺掉，我不能以那種形式存在於你的心中！」

他並不笨，記憶僅是模糊而非空白，他當然知道被你輕描淡寫的藥物作用是什麼，和它原本可能引導的後果。  
他的沈默來自於察覺想要生氣，但於情於理似乎失去了對你這個意外的救護者生氣的立場，只因他的公正不允許如此。

在處理複雜的心情問題之前，生理上的不適反而比較容易清理。  
他嘗試要下床，可他的身體還不完全聽從使喚，眼看著將要跌下，你忍不住拉回他，想避免他摔痛了。  
而他並不領情，冷冷說出『我自己處理就好』，再度拿出你曾見識過的毅力，步伐不穩但堅定地朝浴室走去。

你的心隨著響起的水聲落到谷底，要說是悔不當初也不至於，你覺得自己不可能抵擋得了如此強大的誘惑，來自他的誘惑。  
趁著這段時間你也起身，把散亂一地的兩人衣物和床鋪都整理好，把他的部分放到床頭，自己則擦乾後穿上、背對著浴室門躺到沙發上。  
你覺得他在浴室裡待得特別久，也聽出裡面有些不同於水的聲音而很直覺的認為，是哭聲，這跟你預期不同。

從過往經驗推判，他慣用憤怒來掩飾真實心情，畢竟怪罪到別的不相干因素是較為容易的。  
在浴室裡發脾氣雖然很無謂但至少是發洩，如今默默哭泣彰顯了他不知所措得超過能處理的程度。  
倔強得非比尋常、就算對情同家人的萬事屋成員都不願意示弱的他，屈就於現實的變通法也只剩下躲進浴室開水龍頭偷哭一途。

你覺得胸口很悶，很想衝進浴室、抱住他說沒有關係、自己可以是依靠的對象，但也糾結現在應是被他視為罪魁禍首的存在，不該再添亂。  
種種不安的想法啃蝕著內心，你覺得等待水停的過程漫長到如同在等待宇宙終結。

在彷若無盡的糾結中，你聽見浴室裡碰的一聲，是重物落地，還有一聲呼痛。  
幾乎是不加思索翻起身，手一扭浴室門把、還沒有慶幸他為什麼忘記上鎖，發現要從浴缸裡出來的他不知是滑倒或是絆倒，幸好身體一半是摔在充氣墊上。  
水仍在持續灑落，你沒有理會，把他擁入懷裡慰問疼痛與否。  
他對摔倒一事有些反應緩慢，卻在你伸手幫他收回腳的時候想推開你，只是顫抖得太厲害，成效不彰。  
你要他不要害怕自己，他立刻倔起脾氣回說並不是恐懼導致，語句卻破碎得彷如崩潰。  
由於浴室裡相對溫暖，發抖並非環境因素，假設排除血糖低的可能，一個在此刻有點不合時宜的解釋悄悄溜進你腦海。

聽說、經歷多重高潮的人在結束之後仍會保有高敏感度一陣子，期間內任何感受都會擴大數倍。

以你能觀察到的現狀，這似是最科學的解釋，但你非常清楚現在他最不需要的就是這種說法。  
不等腦內的抖S小天使和微M小惡魔誰先打贏，你努力正經起來對他說明將要做的事：內部清洗。  
「我知道你覺得不舒服，你可以不要忍耐，抓我、打我都行，但應該做的，我還是會做完。」

話說在前頭果然有用，他自知對此方面常識缺乏才會願意將身體交給你。  
你引導他趴臥在腿上，取來蓮蓬頭調節成使他反應最小的水溫和水流，再輕撫下背要他放鬆。  
手指插入時他全身都顫得不停，抓住你的力道也緊上幾分，你小心撐開穴口讓溫水沖入裡面、伸入將原本不屬於其中的體液按壓掏出。  
途中他都盡力忍耐配合不動，唯是呻吟止不住，他奮力將之壓進濕淋的衣物和水聲裡。  
由於你也是第一次不敢輕忽，待認為終於清洗乾淨時，才注意到他已經累得昏睡過去。  
坦白說你寧願這個過程他都是失去意識的狀態，不然對自己的小兄弟來說真的太煎熬，然既然要當好人也只能無視到底。

雖然你很努力不要再弄醒他，仍是在床上替他吹乾頭髮的時候破功了，你暗自斥責不該心存僥倖地玩弄他的黑短直。  
比往常清亮的藍眼流露出的防備等級是前所未有的高，可能是因察覺你差不多是一絲不掛 — 剛剛替他清洗時衣服全濕了只能脫下晾乾。  
你很不習慣這樣的他，這才突然領悟到以前兩人吵架時並非真的針鋒相對，於是現在這份防衛格外令你心痛。

你把吹風機遞給他，表明自己會去洗澡然後睡沙發，希望他可以好好休息一番，語末再度誠心表明歉意和立場。  
這澡你洗得極端不安，不知為何覺得他會趁此走出房間回萬事屋，你擔心他的身心狀態現在都不適合外出，歌舞伎町雖然不眠，夜路上仍隨時有危險潛伏。  
所幸等到你出來時房內平靜依舊，他睡在床的一側，算是空出位置給你，此刻宛如一種良心的考驗，或可說、陷阱。

你嘆了口氣，決心直接破壞規則，逕自躺回沙發把浴袍當成被單蓋上。  
閉眼前，你說服自己這種結果並不差、情況並未失控，你認為兩人間要調適的並不多，等他也想清楚了，問題就能迎刃而解。

這份因過度疲勞而產生的天真想法，你在之後的日子會為此感到可笑，和無奈。


	4. [銀土] 你在他生日那天第三次告白，而他接受了 04 - 完

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊逆轉設定：副長銀x萬事屋土，分歧點為戰後白夜叉偽裝戰死退隱，之後受到近藤的幫助加入道場。  
> 土方則在三葉告白後倉惶不告而別離開武州，後被登勢收留開萬事屋。
> 
> ＊個人覺得環境會影響個性，於是進真選組的阿銀會乖一些，擁有家人照顧與支持的土方則會圓滑不少。
> 
> ＊部分原大江戶事件設定會依據需要做內容及順序更改。
> 
> ＊首度嘗試第二人稱IN銀土，「你」的對象為銀時，「那個人」以及「他」大多時候指土方。

跑馬燈突然終了，你的思緒回到現在：白傑克的手術室外。  
想像中的焦糖爆米花當然沒能填飽肚子，而你在捐血之後起了莫名想喝草莓牛奶的衝動。  
準備搜刮白傑克的冰箱途中，發現先前讓跑馬燈結束的奇妙聲響來自換衣服時放置的公務手機，不認識的號碼，第三通。

是眼鏡少年，他回報委託的處理後續，若土方已轉醒希望能夠傳達。  
你皺眉、覺得孩子們之間的溝通資訊該要確實些才行，別說醒來，他這會兒可連手術都還沒做完。

「請土方桑不用擔心，我們會完成委託的！」  
少年透露的情報讓你瞭解到他習慣獨自解決危險委託的作風是又一次把他自己送上了手術台，雖然當委託案件扯上黑幫內鬥的糾紛時還真的難以全身而退。  
初步推判他是為了在爭鬥中掩護委託人中村京次郎而把自己陷入險境，現在中國女孩和總一郎正在搜尋中村的下落。  
幫派間的火拼本來就不是真選組的業務範圍，至於安全疑慮有總一郎罩著，你倒是不太擔心。

你掠奪完冰箱內的過期甜點和所有能稱為食物的東西、腦子放空沒多久，結束縫合出來第一件事就是開冰箱的白傑克頗不滿你竟然連糖漿球吃光，念叨了幾句才告知手術順利，身體沒有永久性損傷，而他至少得靜養兩週以上。

「老實說沒想到除了你以外還有人能這麼蠢，大概能理解你為什麼要救他。」  
先前在你的介紹下，他曾數次來此就醫，於是這個"你們真像"的結論下得還算公正，你挑了眉，沒多說什麼。

直到他被推出手術室，親眼確認他的呼吸和心跳，你心裡才踏實一些。  
畢竟不過兩小時以前，你在河流排水口找到渾身冰冷又染滿血跡的他時，實在是與屍體相去不遠。

那時你先是順著少年給的委託人線索，問出該幫派這幾日的動向；  
基於經驗你正確判斷出他們會進行肅清的是哪個根據地，找到了看來狼籍但清理過的第一現場。  
劇烈打鬥過後的氣味尚未散去，你憑藉著對他思路的掌握，循著微不可見的跡象找出他的逃亡路線，然而它引領你至因大雨暴漲的河流裡，心頭也涼了大半。  
你要中國女孩和大狗即刻前往下游，從那裡回頭找，你則和總一郎從起始點開始。

總一郎對如此不樂觀的生存機率絲毫不看好，被你和中國女孩回嗆後也未再說一句風涼話。  
分秒必爭的過程裡，未搜尋的範圍越縮越小反而擴大了焦慮，你甚至質疑起早上結野小姐的星座占卜「最近乖乖上班的天秤座，會找到心儀已久的東西」究竟準不準確。  
好不容易，你嗅到夾雜在濕氣中的不協調味，罔顧自己不會游泳、向來對河海泳池和大水溝敬而遠之的恐懼，奮力涉過及胸的水流，在大排水口裡面，找到勉強爬上岸，但半身仍泡在水中持續失溫的他。

你不懂為什麼另外兩人在你宣布找到人之後顯得同調的詭異不悅，你也不在乎，借用沒下水的總一郎的外套來替他禦風，少女和大狗則為你的車開路。  
事後你才想到自己當時完全不考慮萬一白傑克不在診所、或拒接傷患時怎辦。  
一切都以他能存活為最優先考量，為此你願意接受任何條件交換。

白傑克警告你不准亂動醫療器材後帶助手貝貝出門覓食，你在他鄰近床鋪躺下，聽著他喘息、呻吟，即便那其中完全不含一絲愉悅 — 與那晚全然不同 — 你的小兄弟竟不合時宜地起反應了。  
這是你從未自覺的劣根性，儘管自詡為抖S但不曾有對象能令你顯露本性，然後你才了解只有這個人不論任何姿態都能讓你著迷。

為了阻止鬆懈下來的自己胡思亂想，你改握住他的手，略低的體溫和失去血色的臉蛋令你抱怨起白傑克怎麼不多輸點自己的血，自己可是個優秀的熱血好男兒等無稽之談。  
數過無數個掉落在想像籃子裡的草莓瑪芬後，睡意終於大舉侵來，你直接隨波逐流，在被兩個回歸的孩子以電鈴叫醒前沈沈地睡了一覺。

總一郎面無表情地總結這次委託大失敗：不僅做白工、老闆受重傷，連委託人都死了，只剩一句感謝的遺言和歉意給萬事屋。  
中國女孩不服氣，說土方若醒著一定會說『最後能化解委託人與大老爹之間的心結，就不算完全失敗』之類的話。  
你一邊聽完原委不由得心疼他竟然為了這麼點事就險些送命，一邊也某種程度贊同中國女孩對他的解讀。

他就是因為這麼傻，才會吸引這麼多人在他身邊吧？

總一郎板起臉來提醒你該回屯所，猩猩那邊他代替你做了交代，「這裡就交給家屬吧！」的意有所指。  
你本想等到白傑克回來再做決定，正琢磨要用什麼藉口，提著外送定食的登勢婆婆直接走進了門。  
她靜靜地掃了幾眼就彷彿瞭解狀況，將食物交給中國女孩，把你召了出去單獨說話。

她掏出一個頗有厚度的信封，說她知悉白傑克這密醫的行事作風，也會協助墊付這次他手術和住院費，不需你的介入或幫忙。  
然後宛如以家長之姿說出「那孩子還沒準備好要處理你的事，現在不要讓他更混亂」。

不需多說，原訂隔日的慶生會必得延後，家屬態度又是如此堅決的拒人千里之外，但感到不服的你一時並不想知難而退。  
然而看準單方談話結束時機的總一郎在你能組織出任何抗議之前走出門來，以眼神和電波示意你「太難看了！該走人了！」並拽住你就往樓梯走。

「銀大哥這回可是掏了真心，對方卻從本人到家屬都不接受呢！」  
待走出建築物回到街道，他才以剛好蓋過鬧街紛擾的音量幸災樂禍了起來。

本以為他會有什麼大道理要說，沒想到是通常運轉的抖S發言狠狠地踩了你的痛處。  
無奈這的確是事實，內心的挫敗讓你直到回到屯所才想起制服仍留在診所裡。

「再當作去看他的藉口」如此自我安慰，你又一次厭惡起得不斷找理由的束縛感。

那晚你久違地做了個醒來後還記得內容的夢。  
自己在大江戶裡隨心所欲地過著廢柴生活，開萬事屋、養了食量大的無血緣女兒和白色大狗而入不敷出，連帶積欠眼鏡助手工資和樓下惡婆婆的房租。  
然而你不大在乎，因為夢裡的你有個費盡心思追到手的黑髮戀人。  
他用充滿愛（擅自認定）的口吻數落著自己的模樣讓你百看不厭，還有、那黑底金邊的制服穿在他身上真是禁欲味滿滿的好看。

 

隔日你本已打定主意要直奔他的床邊定居，甚至是難得起了個不到中午的早，自發性寫好假單準備叫吉米君代送去局長房間批准，自己先斬後奏的溜掉。  
然而打亂這一切的，是更早出發至將軍居城開會的近藤的一紙命令：招待另一位高官硬塞過來的多餘人口，引領他熟悉真選組的環境。

「局長說鐵之助先生的經歷和您有點相像，應該比較容易溝通所以拜託您。」

你緊皺眉心，明瞭大猩猩說的相像指的不是高官私生子而是曾為攘夷志士的部分。  
眼前的吉米明顯不懂這層關係而使勁的說好話，要把那個看來參加說唱比賽得佳作之後覺得自己很酷的中二胖子塞到身邊交差。  
其實把人跟他的嘍囉痛揍一頓丟禁閉室等組員一天以後發現也不是辦不到，無奈麻煩是接踵而來。  
胖子的同父異母兄，身著與真選組同款卻對比色的制服，那位菁英佐佐木直接登門拜訪逼迫你不能不親自接待，只因他就是當初近藤對你低下頭拜託的理由。

說是來視察弟弟未來居所，你只覺得他來刺探敵情的用意更為明顯，在介紹的時候不免天花亂墜胡說八道了一番，反正你廢柴副長的稱號撐得起這份惡名。  
你並不怕被看穿，他也早就擺明了不相信你說的一切，唯是相當積極面對面傳送無意義簡訊給你的作為令人看不透，彷彿自稱的寂寞貨真價實。  
待這位菁英逛到厭煩了也已是下午的事，你連吃例行下午茶甜點的興致都沒有，把簡訊通知震個不停的公務用手機拋丟給吉米要他連同自己的假單一併處理，換回便服奔向想望已久的路途。  
說起來奇妙，這是你第一次有了「下班」的心情。

除了一些必備品，你在超市買了足足三袋糧食：一袋純糖份預備看護他時食用，兩袋用以應付家屬可能的干擾，最後，如同祈福般，你塞了兩瓶美奶滋進去。  
當然區區兩瓶不可能是用來賠罪的誠意，儘管只是一相情願，你覺得他原諒自己了。  
在下水道時，你由於驚恐過度而動作粗魯了些，意外弄痛、也弄醒了他。  
面對他還存活的鐵證，欣喜過度你不斷叫他的名字、要他撐住，他反應遲緩但肯定的允諾，在再度昏迷之前你甚至覺得看到他笑了，是認知到自己的安心。

提物爬上四層樓並非難事，心頭上的不確定性使得你在腳步上放得特別輕，在最後一階上搖頭摒除那絲可能又會被家屬趕出來的不安，伸手要按門鈴前，被裡面傳出的說話聲緩住意圖，因為你認為聽到自己名字。

「......那時抖S混蛋說他認識的銀大哥是沒有泳圈絕不近水池的超級旱鴨子，這麼奮不顧身還是第一次看到。  
十四，你就是太單純了，不要被這兩個傢伙騙了！  
天然捲光靠自然捲就能漂浮在水面上了，這點常識別以為我不知道！」

中國女孩的言論令你想直接拆門進去吐嘈這哪裡來的常識，都因為想知道他對此的反應而忍下。  
無奈相比之下他的聲音低得幾不可聞，短暫嘗試偷聽失敗後你失去耐性，連戳門鈴催使裡面的人出來。

顯然一時不察而先開門的中國女孩發現是你之後氣得跳腳，指出你沒有立場來探望。  
你回以「救命恩人不需要立場」，趁著塞給她兩袋點心的空隙走進。

他坐在病床上看來沒什麼精神，在發現是你來了，他隨即想振作起來以及暗自下決心的小動作看在你眼裡還真不同凡響的可愛。  
抬頭、被你的滿面笑容給逼紅了臉頰，他頗不好意思地請中國女孩給你們一點獨處時間。  
她臉上的無奈在面對你的瞬間轉為厭惡變換全然無礙，兇狠地表示她會帶定春在屋頂上散步，若大狗察覺你有任何不良企圖，會即刻下來驅逐。  
你對此威嚇毫不在意，倒是從兩人說法得知現在連醫者都不在診所，雖然不是真要做壞事，心情不禁躍上幾層天。

聒噪的來源一走，房內安靜得可以聽見彼此的心跳。  
其實你原本抱著可以看見睡美人的僥倖，完全沒有想好對策。  
現下袋內的美奶滋是不錯的破冰用品，不過看他欲言又止、至少不是前些日子的冷漠模式，你決定閉嘴先在一旁坐下看狀況。

『謝謝你，坂...』  
「請叫我的名字。」

終於開口卻仍是有相當距離的口吻，你不得不打斷他，請他答應這個並不過份的要求。  
他頓了一下，很慎重地唸出名字，才小聲地接了下去。

『不管是這次，之前的也......謝謝。』  
態度雖算軟化，也看得出來是掙扎許久才整理出來的話語。  
然而緊接的手足無措及沈默，讓你感嘆起這孩子真的是對自身的感情線生疏得可以。

「道謝我不客氣地就收下了，但這不是我在意的。  
我想知道，十四現在還是"不討厭"我嗎？」  
決意把主導權拿回，你提出這陣子盤桓在心中的核心疑問。

許多複雜的表情在他臉上一閃而過，最終凝聚成一個不是那麼曖昧的『嗯』，可他的目光不敢看向你。  
這答案和反應徹底驅逐了你的不安，你甚至沒察覺自己鬆懈下來的語調有多高興，  
「那就好！因為我還是很喜歡你，無可救藥的喜歡！  
就連你之前的冷漠無視生人勿近臉都還是覺得可愛...」

『我、我並不是刻意、無視......』  
這回換他急著澄清，  
『只是、那陣子...我還沒想好，該要怎麼定位...這關係。  
以前...沒、沒經驗，我是說談戀愛什麼的，還是同性、唔...  
我不知道要怎辦，所以想了很久、可能太久了......』

你覺得可以表演被戀人（還不是？）可愛到原地爆炸，因為你明確瞭解他在嘗試解釋哪一階段。  
說起來也是先告白的自己的盲點，以立場和作為來說的純粹自然，卻完全忽略他的全無經驗，又無人可借鏡或諮詢，有逃避前科又臉皮薄的他是怎樣都不容易自己"想通"的。

你小心翼翼地追問了另一個放在心中很久的疑問，  
「那麼、那天晚上....的方式，十四還喜歡嗎？  
不記得的話就明說沒關係。」

如你所料，他沒有立即的反駁或回應，但你清楚瞧見別過頭的他連耳根都羞紅了。  
於是你挨得更近，握住他放在床上的手，在他耳邊低問，  
「或是、再試一次看看？」

『欸？這裡不...』  
趁著他回頭，你摟上他肩膀，再次好好品嚐了懷裡的人。  
而他從一開始的驚訝緊張、猶豫、彷彿被你說服而膽怯地以舌尖試探回來，到終於因為感到呼吸不順而輕喘了起來，這些細微變化燃起的愉悅不僅是自身感受得到，也能在他眼裡發現。  
就算很想繼續下去，你也沒真的那麼喪心病狂，逕自結束這個長吻，笑說不想被大狗咬得滿頭血從窗戶拋丟出去，強迫自己放開他，臉頰紅得像是火燒的他藉機要了一杯水。

一會兒，如同要緩和這尷尬，他突然提醒你別忘記要收走還掛在廚房裡的制服，要不是看到那制服，他曾以為下水道那殘缺的記憶是幻象之一。  
你一聽就知道他周圍的人並沒有對他解釋自己在整個事件裡起的作用，反正被忽視也沒用，你人已經完全侵入堡壘成功駐守了。  
於是你懶散回應等到要走再收，拎起長期抗戰準備的一袋糖份讓他看明白，並發出「就算登勢婆婆開來戰艦都轟不走我」的豪語。

他十分訝於登勢曾找你約談，而當你補充自己還被她禁止墊付醫療費時，他看來苦惱地說本來就不該讓其他人負擔，會儘快找方法還錢。  
『自由業雖然沒職災給付或公保的，還好賺外快的方法可多樣了。』

聽到他半是調侃半帶一絲羨慕的語調，你忍不住把才剛到舌尖上的話送出去了。  
「那我們對調吧！我做萬事屋，你當真選組副長。  
我們這邊鳥事不少，但只要兇一點就有部下可以使喚；  
萬一任務出事有公傷假、有津貼，還有員工旅遊！」

『別開玩笑了...』  
漂亮的藍眼認真地瞪向你，但你腦內止不住模擬起對調之後的生活。

「阿銀我很認真！  
坦白說我一直覺得早起啊晨練的還有一堆規矩，對一個低血壓糖尿病預備軍根本兇殘！  
萬事屋這種自由業剛剛好，所以就拜託你到時施捨工作給我們時，找些輕鬆的、能中午報到吃飯，午睡後上工順道包晚餐的差事，這裡有一家老小嗷嗷待哺喔～」

你刻意裝可憐的腔調終是引他笑了出來，雖是輕輕斥責你不要再胡說八道，你知道他的確跟隨著話語想像了一會。

「可以的，只要你也願意的話。  
不然還是覺得不可能的話，許個願？」  
說著在他面前擦亮一根火柴，要他接過、誠心許願後吹熄。

在你的催促下他照做了，你這才為一頭霧水、連你從哪變出火柴都不知道的他解釋，這招是你的老師教導過的魔法，心誠則靈。  
說著、你又點燃一根，慎重說出「希望十四能從不討厭、能接受，到瘋狂迷上阿銀我」的願望，搶在他害羞到敲打你之前吹熄。

逗弄他「這願望已經登錄無法取消」，看他略嘟嘴表達不滿，心頭的糖份簡直滿到溢出。  
於是你煞有其事地要他閉上眼數到三才睜開，你準備了一份驚喜。  
眼神裡『你到底又要搞什麼鬼』的質疑是毫不客氣地投射過來，儘管有你的再三保證，他刻意在不讓你有準備的情況下閉上眼數到三。

但你比他更快，把袋內暗藏許久的草莓蛋糕拿出來放到他懷裡，當然還有美奶滋。

「生日快樂，十四。」

從他驚喜的表情得知，你是今天第一個對他這麼說的人，實在是太幸運了，你想。  
這是你在他生日那天的第三次告白，他接受了。

— 完


End file.
